1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a device for exercising infants while walking, and its object is to provide a device for exercising an infant while walking, which permits the length of the leg member to be suitably varied so that the height from the floor surface to the saddle can be freely adjusted to attain a height suited for the stature of an infant, and which is very convenient for being packaged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The leg member connecting the plate ring and the table plate employed by the conventional devices for exercising infants while walking, of this sort, were so constructed as to be folded only at one portion, making it difficult to adjust the length of the leg member.
Devices for providing exercise while walking will provide their function of exercise only when the feet of an infant are allowed to touch the floor surface. However, since the aforementioned prior art leg members did not permit their lengths to be varied, the height could be adjusted only by adjusting the saddle mounted on the table plate.
With the abovesaid conventional devices in which the distance between the floor surface and the table plate is fixed, however, the upper half body of the infant was raised far above the table plate when the saddle was raised, presenting the liklihood of a fall.
Conversely, when the saddle was lowered, the upper half body of the infant was located below the table plate with only the head being protruded thereabove, thereby giving the infant a very unnatural and narrow feeling.
A device was proposed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 36438/73 which is capable of adjusting the length of the leg member thereby eliminating the aforementioned inconveniences and defects. The device of this utility model publication, however, was designed to be folded only at a portion of holes formed on both side walls of the cylinder plate; therefore the restricted folding portions could not help to greatly reduce the bulkiness of the device at the time of packaging. Further, the portions engaging with the holes of the cylindrical plates were made of folded edges bent outwardly beyond the resilient metal rods. To change the engaging positions with respect to the holes, therefore, the metal rod had to be gripped by hand to pull the folded edge completely out of the hole and to fit it to a selected hole. With such a device, therefore, the resilient metal rod was often disengaged from the cylindrical plate at the time of changing the height, making it difficult to smoothly handle the device.